The present invention relates to a remote control unit for a small-size portable audio unit such as a portable CD or portable tape recorder and, more particularly, to a remote control unit which can be made more compact and lighter than heretofore.
As depicted in FIG. 4, a set of earphones 15 can be detachably connected via an intervening remote control unit 11 by a plug 14 of a plug unit 13 at the end of an earphone cord 16 to a particularly small-size portable audio unit 10 such as a portable CD or portable tape recorder. When in use, the portable audio unit 10 is placed in a pocket or handbag and the earphones 15 are inserted into the ears. When this is done, the earphone cord 16 is left dangling from the ears.
A remote control unit 11 is connected to the portable audio unit 10 via a remote control cord 12. This remote control unit 11 has a volume knob 21, an on/off switch, and operation buttons 22 such as a play/pause knob and a stop knob, and allows remote control of the audio unit.
The operation setting of the volume knob 21 and operation buttons 22 is not affected when plug unit 13 is pulled out of the portable audio unit 10 and re-inserted. A display unit 20 can be embodied into the remote control unit 11. If it is arranged that electric power is supplied from the portable audio unit 10 when the plug 14 is inserted in the portable audio unit 10, sometimes there are no problems in the case of display of channel changes or display of the volume, but when the display unit is given the function of a clock, a button battery 19 must be embodied into the remote control.
The problem is that inclusion of the battery in the remote control unit makes the shape and size of the remote control unit 11 larger and heavier than is desirable. Since the remote control unit 11 dangles from the earphones 16, such condition of a bulkier, heavier remote control unit hanging from the user can be annoying.